The Best Surprise
by svandule
Summary: The best surprise wait for Quinn's family. Genderswap!Rachel.


Quinn lays in her bed with her hands on her seven-month belly. Seven months. Exactly the same amount of time since her husband Ryan has been home.

It's little after seven and she should wake the kids up and prepare them for the day. Today was her oldest son birthday. Exactly four years ago Ryan and Quinn welcomed their son Jacob Michael Berry. Jacob was a carbon copy of his father. Dark brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. It seems that the only thing he got from Quinn was her nose and her love for books.

Two years later they welcomed their second child, daughter Jennifer Santana Berry. If Jacob looks like his father Jennifer looks like her mother except for her dark hair and her smile.

And then there is the baby currently sleeping in Quinn's belly. This one was a complete surprise for both Ryan and Quinn. Ryan was on a leave from the army for a few days so one day they send Jacob and Jen to Santana and Brittany to enjoy some alone time which brings us here.

Quinn slowly sat up on the bed and put on her robe. Quietly she walks into her son's room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Jake, honey, you need to wake up. Today is a big day." Slowly his eyes started to open.

"Hi, mommy." He says in his sleepy voice. Quinn just smiles as she ran her hand through his dark hair.

"Happy birthday baby boy" Then his eyes flew open and suddenly he's wide awake.

"Mommy, can you make pancakes for breakfast if it's my birthday? Will there be any presents? Will I have cake with candles?" Quinn has to laugh at the little boy's questions. It's really like little Ryan. Then his smile little dims

"Mommy, will daddy be there?" Quinn sighs and looks at Jacob.

"I don't think so, Jacob. But remember that daddy has a very important job, that's why he can't be here right now. That's why you have that calendar on your wall so every day you'll cross one day and every day we'll be closer and closer to the day daddy will come home." Jacob hops from the bed and runs to the table to grab a red marker and cross that day.

"See now there's one day less you'll have to wait till daddy will be home. But now you have to go brush your teeth so you can go to grandma."

After breakfast, Jacob and Jen sit in front of TV and watch some catoons. Meantime Quinn is in the kitchen washing the dishes and waiting for her mom to take the kids out. The doorbell rings and she goes to the door and opens it.

"Hi, mom." Judy wraps Quinn in her arms and holds her.

"Hi, Quinnie how are you? Have you heard from Ryan?" Quinn sighs and shakes her head.

"No, he hasn't called and I am starting to get worried. It's been two weeks since he called. It never takes so long for him to call. I just hope everything is alright." Judy rubs her arms soothingly.

"Of course everything is alright. He probably just doesn't have a signal or has a lot of work. You know how hard this kind of job is. Don't worry I'm sure he calls soon. Okay on the brighter side I take the kids to the park so you can prepare the party okay?" Quinn smiles at her mom gratefully.

"Yeah, that would be great. Thank you. The party starts at four so I should have enough time to prepare it. And Santana promised she'll help me."

About an hour later Quinn's phone rings. "Santana. Where are you? You are supposed to help me." On the other side, Santana says "Calm down Q. There's little change of plans. You will take a day off and I'll prepare everything. You can do everything you want."

"And why would you do it? What's in it for you?" Quinn asks.

"I have my reasons. But don't worry everything will be perfect. You can trust me." Quinn sighs.

"Okay, but only because day off seems like a great idea right now. This baby is thinking he's an acrobat today. But call me when everything is settled, okay?"

"Sure thing Q. Your munchkin will have best birthday party ever. Bye." Quinn just rolls her eyes at her friend's antics.

In Santana's apartment Ryan and Brittany watch as she ends the call.

"So? Is everything okay? Did she let you prepare the party?" Ryan asks.

"Whoa. Slow down, Berry. I am starting to regret that I agreed to help you." Santana says then Brittany pokes her in the ribs.

"Don't listen to her Ryan. She totally wants to help you. She said it will be so sweet."

"Britt!" Santana whines. Ryan just laughs.

"Okay, we should start. Did you get that big box where I can fit? Ryan asks as he looks around apartment.

"Yeah, it's in the living room. You should try it if it fits. And if not I'll push you in there myself." Santana says smirking. Ryan just rolls his eyes.

"It's perfect. I can't wait when it stars. I want to be with my family. I miss them so much." Ryan looks at Santana. "Do you think they'll like it?"

"Oh please. I think my eardrums won't survive the moment when Jacob opens the box and sees you. He and Jen won't let you be alone for a minute. And Quinn will probably cry like a baby. Now come on we have to prepare this place for a party." Santana says as she stands up and starts preparing food. Ryan just smiles softly thinking about his family.

A few hours later everybody is at the birthday party.

"Okay everybody listen up!" Santana says over the music. "Today is my nephew Jacob's four birthday. And I would like to give him one very special present." She looks at Jacob and says. "You are one of my favorite people and I think you deserve the best birthday present that there is. And it's waiting in the living room. But you'll open it when everyone is there, okay? So everyone can see what you got, okay?" The little boy nods enthusiastically.

"Okay, everyone move in the living room for a moment."

Quinn eyes the big box suspiciously. "Please tell me you didn't buy drums. We have enough noise home. We don't need anymore." Santana just laugh.

"Don't worry Q. I'm sure that you will love this present too." She smiles mischievously.

"Mommy, can I open the present now? I need to know what's inside."

Quinn just laughs "Oh you need to know? What about the little magic word?"

Jacob thinks for a moment then says "Please?" At this everyone laugh.

"Of course you can open it. It's your birthday present," Quinn says smiling.

At this Jacob start to tear the box open and then gasps.

"Jacob, honey what is it? Are you okay?" Quinn asks worriedly.

Jacob just stares into the box wide eyed and then "Daddy!"

At this Quinn's head snaps to the box where she sees her husband starting to stand up. Her hand goes to her mouth and she let out a loud sob. "Ryan..."

At this Ryan looks up and smiles at Quinn and she returns the smile little teary. Ryan's attention goes back to his son. And he knelt in front of him.

"Hi, buddy. I missed you so much." He opens his arms and Jacob jumps into them.

"Mommy, I want daddy too." Jen says as she pulls at Quinn's pants. That snaps Quinn from her amazement and she scoops Jen into he arms and walks to her husband and son.

"Daddy, I want hug too." Ryan looks up to see Quinn standing next to him with Jen in her arms. He stands and takes Jacob with him.

"Hi princess, I missed you so so much." He says as he kisses her on the forehead and breath in her baby smell.

Then he looks at Quinn who had the biggest smile on her face and her eyes shining with tears. "Hi, I'm home." He says with a smile.

Quinn's smile dims a little "Are you on leave? Do you have to go back soon?"

Ryan just smiles as he puls them all into hug "No, I'm here for good."

Quinn's head snaps up "So you'll stay here with us forever. You don't have to go back?" She asks hopefully.

"Yes, I'm here forever if you'll have me." He smiles at her.

Quinn just laugh and hugs him tightly "Of course we'll have you. We love you.

He smiles tearfully "I love you too. All of you."

At this time everyone leaves the room to give them some privacy.

Ryan turns to his son "So did you like your present?"

"Uhuh, it was the best present ever." Ryan laughs and hugs his little family. This is where he belongs with people who love him and whom he loves too.


End file.
